In general, a dispenser is widely used which supplies a disposable paper product of a roll type such as a toilet paper, a hand towel and etc.
FIG. 1 is a front sectional view of a conventional dispenser. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional dispenser 1 has a rotating shaft 13 which is inserted into a through hole 3a of a toilet paper 3 to support it to be rotatable and a discharging part 15 through which the toilet paper 3 is discharged. The dispenser 1 has a main body casing 10 which accommodates the toilet paper 3 therein.
Also, a cutting edge 14 is formed at the discharging part 15 of the main body casing 10 to cut the toilet paper 3.
However, according to such a conventional dispenser 1, when a user intends to cut the toilet paper 3, it usually slides on the cutting edge 14 to make it inconvenient for the user to cut the toilet paper 3.